


brother my brother

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Underage Sex, alcoholic mum, angst (kind of at the beginning), blowjob, handjobs, shitty parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are half-brothers who live alone with their alcoholic mum who doesn't notice anything - so obviously they take advantage of this freedom. </p><p>***Please note, there is talk of a mother pretty much neglecting her children and also, incest; if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	brother my brother

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so sinful. 
> 
> I'm still not very good at writing sex scenes but I'm procrastinating from writing my current story so I thought I should still do something productive :P

Ashton let himself into the house with his key, knowing full well that his mother wouldn’t answer it and that Luke was most likely upstairs buried under the covers. Not sleeping, but just because it was the only thing for anyone to do in their house when they’re alone. Not  _ alone  _ alone - their mother was always there. She was always passed out drunk on the sofa in the cigarette smoke filled living room, or upstairs in bed after sleeping with some random guy she met. For a while, Ashton tried to help her, and so did his younger brother Luke. They would do the cleaning and make dinner like they continued to do so, but they used to try and make her live like a functioning woman. They would make sure she bathed regularly and actually ate, they would do their best to keep her from drinking and going out, hooking up for one night stands. They tried to get her to go to her job but obviously she gave up on that as well. She’d given up on them, too. Thanks to her quitting work at the local food store, they were now pretty much broke. It was just good that Ashton had his job at the record store and Luke got a paper round. They stuck together, the Irwin brothers. Well, Irwin-Hemmings. They had different dads, neither had stuck around obviously. Still, even if they were only half brothers, they were still as close as close could be. Probably closer. Anyway, despite Ashton trying to ignore his mother as best as possible because she has no trouble doing that to the two boys, he was always secretly checking on her. He poked his head round the living room door, she had the TV on some random channel and there were people having sex on the screen, she wasn’t even watching it though. She was lying down with a half empty bottle in her hand. 

 

“Ashy.” She slurred, eyes barely opening to look at him properly. “How was school?”

 

“I didn’t go.” Ashton replied flatly. “I work now, mum.” He tried not to show his resentment in his tone because it had been his choice. All his mum had done was pretend to the school that he was leaving to be homeschooled so that it would be allowed. They were supposed to get an education officer to come and check he was actually being taught, but nobody cared enough. 

 

“You’re such a good boy.” She said, and then she sat up to cough, she sounded like she had something stuck in her throat and she wheezed slightly when she was done. 

 

Ashton really hated her. She abandoned them pretty much, all she did was sit there drinking and then go out clubbing at night. Ashton had taken up the role of putting Luke to bed when he was only nine - Luke had been just turned seven. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered, and as he was about to leave and go  upstairs to find his brother, she called after him. “Yes, mum?” He sighed. 

 

“If you work now and I don’t - are you in charge of the shopping too?”

 

“Yep. I have been since I was old enough to read a shopping list. You stopped bothering to write shopping lists when I was eleven, though.” 

 

As usual, she barely noticed his sarcastic, hatred fueled tone. She just smiled, “Does that mean you could maybe pick me up some cigarettes, hun?” 

 

She asked that every single day, and Ashton always said no. She always got them somehow anyway, but he didn’t care. If she wanted to destroy herself and in the process wreck their family, he would let her because there’s obviously no point trying to help her. Even so, he wouldn’t contribute to it. Clenching his fists but managing to compose himself and bite his tongue, Ashton left the room and went upstairs. He had been right, when he went into Luke’s room after knocking once on the door, his brother was curled up on his bed with a book in his hand. He was in a crappy mood but that didn’t stop Ashton from smiling fondly. He always  _ loved  _ how into books Luke got - thanks to his brother, Ash now knew every single detail of the entire Harry Potter series. 

 

“Hey, Luke.” He said, “Did you go to school today?” 

 

As Ashton sat down on the edge of his bed, Luke quickly finished his page before marking it and then placing the book on the side, sitting up to make room for his brother to sit properly next to him. 

 

“No. My stomach hurt loads - it still does.” Luke said sadly, “Sorry. Will we be in trouble?” 

 

“No.” Ashton reassured him, “Just… make sure you go in tomorrow. If they  _ do  _ start to wonder why I’ve dropped out and why your attendance keeps dropping they might come and look at us or something. I don’t know about you, but no matter how much I hate this house I prefer it to living in care of something.”

 

“Yeah.” Luke replied, “But maybe then they would get mum help.”

 

“Maybe. Sometimes I think she’s a lost cause.”

 

Luke nodded his head slowly, but then sighed loudly, something he always did when he wanted to change the subject, when he had something to say but didn’t want to say it until he was prompted. Ashton smiled, “What is it? Something happening in your book?”

 

“ _ No _ .” Luke replied with a frown, sometimes Ash would tease him for how emotional he got about the things he read, but it was quickly replaced with another smile. He nudged his older brother in the side before resting his head on his shoulder. When his hand gradually made its way across the bed and onto Ashton’s leg and then along to Ashton’s crotch, it did as it always did. Ashton let out a little surprised gasp, but over the past year that the two of them had been doing it he had learned to stop questioning it as much. 

 

“Luke.” He said softly. 

 

“What?” His brother retorted, blue eyes wide, “You agree that there are  _ some  _ bonuses to mum not noticing a single thing we do.”

 

“True.” Ashton exhaled out, he was losing his breath. He wasn’t usually such a weak target for anyone but Luke, but when it was his brother touching him… he hardened pretty much immediately, tenting through his black jeans and he felt heat flood to his face. It did make him feel filthy and like he was doing something wrong, but it was also so right. And besides, even though he was the older one and he always topped, it was more often than not  _ Luke  _ asking if they could fuck. It wasn’t like he took advantage of his little brother. 

 

“Come on then,” Luke teased with a grin, “Pants off.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Ashton sat up properly so that he could wriggle out of his jeans and tight boxers whilst Luke took of his only item of clothing behind him - pyjama bottoms. This was all too normal now, but it still made Ashton feel so many different feelings. Excitement, nerves, worry, lust, love. When he turned to face his brother again, he made sure to show his admiration for Luke’s body because he knew how insecure the younger boy could be. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He sighed when he was facing him, “It’s not fair. How come I get the bad genes?”

 

Luke scowled, “Don’t say that. You’re fucking beautiful, Ashy.” 

 

“Don’t swear, little bro.” Ashton said, grinning. 

 

He pretended to be offended when Luke pushed him away from the bed, and then giggled when the blue eyed boy felt guilty, reaching out with grabby hands. Ashton returned and he was glad he did because he was always so eager, so bloody eager to sleep with his little brother and it should have felt all kinds of wrong but it just felt right in every single way. Every single atom in his body was charging him just so that he could be with the little pale blue eyed boy he loved so well. Also, he was glad that Luke’s first time had been with him and not just some random person who didn’t truly love the little angel boy. Ashton wished he had saved his for Luke.  

 

“Seriously though, Ashton.” Luke mumbled when they were both kneeling on his tiny bed, fingers interlocked as they looked deeply into one another’s eyes. “You are the prettiest boy I know.”

 

“No,  _ you  _ are the prettiest-”

 

“Okay, whatever.” Luke cut him off with a smirk, “Just kiss me.” 

 

Their lips collided for the first time all day and it felt so good. You would think that after kissing so many times it would have lost it’s magic, but every single time their mouths locked together it felt better than the last. Bursts of spells and fireworks and carousels of colours exploded in both of the boy’s heads as they hungrily made out, their skin growing hotter and hotter. Ashton was holding Luke up because their kisses always weakened the younger boy in the knees and he would always get close to falling, even if they were sitting. As he did just that, Luke held onto Ashton’s hair which maybe got a little rough but Ash didn’t care. In fact, he liked it. 

 

“Let me make you feel good, Ashy.” Luke said when they were taking quick gasps for breath. 

 

“No, I should-”

 

“As a sorry for not going to school.” Luke insisted, and Ashton knew that once Luke wanted something, he got it, and therefore he just nodded his head slowly as he panted. Hopping down from off of the bed, Ashton positioned himself to a seated position with his legs on the floor, and Luke sunk to his knees before the older boy. 

 

“I always forget how big you are.” Luke murmurs in a low voice, looking up to Ashton from beneath his fair eyelashes. “That should be expected though. You’re such a good big brother to me, Ashy. I want to make you feel so good.” 

 

He was teasing. Ashton hated when he did this, he felt like snapping when it took Luke about ten seconds just to fully wrap his hand around Ashton’s length. When his hand began to slowly work it’s way up and down, his movements were slow and well thought out, he knew exactly how to push all of his brother’s buttons. 

 

“I’m gonna choke you with my dick if you don’t hurry the fuck up Luke.” Ashton whined, but Luke just smiled more.

 

“ _ Don’t swear,  _ big bro.” He teased, but then he eventually bowed his head. Just the feel of the younger boy’s warm breath against him made Ashton feel like he was going to go mad, and when those beautifully soft, pink lips lowered down onto his member, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back and groan. He knew later on Luke would make some snarky comment about how Ashton is terrible at controlling himself but he didn’t care. As he stiffened more and more, Luke just went deeper and deeper and he was getting faster. His head was bobbing up and down so fast it was almost a blur and he  _ was  _ choking without Ashton even having to do anything to force it, because Luke loved it. He loved feeling desperate and ravenous, he was gasping for air. 

 

“You’re so hot, Luke,  _ fuck _ .” Ashton sighed, “Oh god, oh  _ god,  _ I’m gonna come already.” 

 

The hornier Ashton got, the rougher he got. He tangled his fingers harshly through Luke’s hair and began to take some of the control back, making Luke slow down slightly as his face reddened. When he moved his hand back, he expected Luke to realise that meant he was ready and move away from his dick, but if anything Luke just sucked harder. 

 

“Really?” Ashton asked in surprise, “You’re going to swallow?” 

Luke nodded up at him with his bright blue eyes, and he smiled as best as he could to reassure his big brother that he wanted to do it. Ashton loved it when people swallowed his cum but - Luke  _ never  _ did. This was a first. As the older boy felt himself release, he let out a satisfied moan and watched intently. Luke looked a little distasteful but his face quickly returned to neutral and he locked eyes with Ashton for the entire time that he swallowed the strange tasting liquid. When that was done, he stood back up and got back onto the bed, lying back against the pillows. Ashton turned to face his younger brother, he grinned at the little pink faced boy. 

 

“God, you drive me crazy.” He muttered, stroking his long fingers against Luke’s red cheeks. “Now my time to repay you.” 

 

Almost immediately Ashton returned his hand to his dick so that he could be hard again in order to fuck Luke like the younger boy no doubt wanted. Just looking at Luke was enough to turn him on again. His blue eyes were dark and lust filled and his blonde hair was a mess from where Ashton had been pulling at it, he was still catching his breath and stroking himself, the two of them jerking off together. When Ash was hard again, he didn’t even have to say anything. Luke was ready, holding on tightly to his duvet with his ass in the air. Ashton was a little surprised, he admired his baby’s behind with a smile. 

 

“You prepped yourself for me.”

 

“Yep.” Luke replied, his voice was husky, so different to his usual high pitched voice - he always got like this. Low and sexy. “Don’t worry, I watched some of your porn so technically I was still thinking of you when I did it.”

 

As Ashton positioned himself, he let out a quiet chuckle beneath his breath, and then he held on to Luke’s waist with one hand and the other one was on his dick as he gradually entered the younger boy. 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you as a brother.” Ashton said, he entered slowly even though Luke always told him he could be rough if he wanted, but that meant nothing. Ashton’s wants were no where near as important as Luke being comfortable and enjoying it too. As Luke moaned and groaned at the feel of Ashton inside of him, the older boy couldn’t help but smile, he loved the sounds Luke made so much. Like music to his ears. Once they had started, Ashton began to speed up.  _ Then  _ he got rougher. He tousled his grip back into Luke’s hair, yanking his head back so that his chin was in the air and he was gasping, the other hand tightly holding onto Luke’s pale skin. 

 

“ _ Fucking hell Ashton _ .” Luke hissed through his moans of pleasure, Ashton was hitting him right where it was good, he found the prostate immediately as he thrusted in and out of his little brother. 

 

“God I love you.” Ashton bit out as he for the second time felt his seed release inside of Luke. He pulled out and Luke quickly rolled onto his back, he was back to massaging his own cock. Ashton helped him, well, he took the control. His hands worked along Luke’s length. He was definitely a lot smaller than Ashton but then again Ashton was huge - still, Luke was only fifteen and he would probably just continue to grow. It didn’t take long, nothing took log with these two boys. Anything that the other did could make them come in their pants in a second. When Luke finally blew his load, it got all over the bed but neither of them cared. They were both pink cheeked and gasping for air, Luke let his older brother pull him close and they kissed some more. 

 

“I fucking love you.” Luke mumbled into Ashton’s mouth. 

 

“I love you.” Ashton replied, and when they pulled apart completely and flopped down onto the bed beside one another he added a stern, “School tomorrow, young man.” They laughed softly, but then the moment of desperate sex was gone and they replaced it with worry. 

 

“You don’t think she heard?” Luke asked quietly, whispering to his brother. 

 

“Nah.” Ashton told him, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Ashy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When we can finally move away from this house, and from  _ her  _ \- can we live together still?” 

 

“Of course.” Ashton replied with a grin, “We can fuck every single moment of every single day.” 

  
Luke rolled his eyes but then he laughed too, and the two of them nestled down to sleep together even though the moon was barely up.

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me pls D:


End file.
